Percy Jackson: Under the Sea!
by PercabethBMyLife
Summary: Percy is a merprince. Annabeth is a princess. When her ship sinks their paths collide in a very familiar way. Based off the little mermaid with PJO characters! I have seen so much fan art on this I couldn't help writing a fanfic on it. rated K just in case!


**Hullo, lovely peoples on ! I am PercabethBMyLife and this is my first fanfic idea I have actually put into a story! It's pretty much a very, very loose parody of the little mermaid with Annabeth as Prince Erik, and Percy as Ariel. It seemed like a really good idea and seems to be shaping up to be a really good story.**

**I don't own the little mermaid (which belongs to the peoples at Disney), or the Percy Jackson characters who belong to the top god under the sea, Rick Riordan.**

**this chapter is dedicated to my friend... Luvdamarauders13 (Hi eskimo!) Check out her work!**

**Without further ado… Percy Jackson: Under the Sea!**

**Chapter 1: The Parties**

**Percy**

Percy was tired of all of it. Tired of his father's stupid "no-surface" rule. Tired of his brothers' constant teasing. And most of all, tired of his cursed tail!

It wasn't his fault his father, King Poseidon of the seas, had fallen hard for some random _finless_ female from the uptop, and they had created Percy. Well, when she was killed in the accident where her row boat sank, heartbroken Poseidon had ceased contact with the world above.

Percy was the only one of Poseidon's seven sons to have a human for a mother. Because of his half-bloodishness, Percy was a human when he was out of the water and dry, but if a single drop of water touched his skin, he was a merman.

Kicking a stray pebble as far away as possible from where he floated, Percy commented to his best friend, "Hey Grover? What do you think dad would think if I went to visit the surface castle again? They seem to be setting up for some party or something. Like a birthday!"

"Well, Percy there's something I should probably tell you, um… concerning a birthday…" Grover said, nervously fiddling with one of the tiny goat horns that nestled in his curly hair (**A/N in this story, Grover is a merman with goat horns. No one really knows why**)

Suddenly, Percy stopped in his bubbles.

"Shoot, birthday, birthday! What am I forgetting here? Something's happening today having to do with a birthday…" he said aloud, while knocking on his head, and completely oblivious to Grover's earlier comment.

"Percy," Grover interjected, interrupting Percy's train of thought, "Could you have forgotten that it's your birthday!"

"My birthday? Don't you think I would have remembered such an important date? Wait a minute Grover… what's today's date."

Grover shook his head, exasperated by his friend's obliviousness.

"Perce, it's August eighteenth today." he said in a complete monotone

"My life is officially over. Dad's going to kill me when I'm late to my "birthday surprise" for the fourth year in a row!"

"Plus, it's also your 18th birthday, Percy. The day of mermanhood is today. You know, the day your dad finds you a wife." Grover said, again in a monotone, "Man, you have girls lining up from all around the sea for the chance to date you. **(A/N** **it's a nautilus-this may come in handy later) **I assure you Percy, though I am completely straight, even I can tell that you are a good looking dude. You also have that "really rich-my daddy is the king of the sea" thing going on."

"I don't have any time for girls though. They're not very interesting, always fussing over the perfect hairstyle and gossiping with their friends. And I don't have a "really rich-my daddy is king of the sea thing!" Percy said, heaving a sigh, "Grover, could we have this conversation later? I really need to get home before my dad filets me alive."

"Good point bro, let's get swimming!" Grover exclaimed loudly, shoving one of his fingers into the water above him.

Fiddling with the prongs of his magical three pronged trident, Poseidon glanced into his vast realm, scouring the waters with his eyes for that consistently late son of his. Blame it on his mother, those unreliable humans. Then a dolphin wearing the robes of a royal courtier swam up to Poseidon's throne.

"Sir, may we start the boy's party without him? He need only be here for the ceremony," said Delphin, Poseidon's lieutenant.

"We'll start the party without him, it will be fine," Poseidon said, his voice audibly straining at the edges of his patience.

Delphin then swam away, parting with Poseidon to go announce the news.

"Teenagers. They think they know everything!" Stated Chiron, Poseidon's closest adviser, and a little crab with a Jamaican accent.

Then Poseidon left his throne, to go help set up the party, bringing his trident with him.

**Meanwhile, in a castle on the shore, a similar thing was happening…**

The Princess Annabeth looked over the sea in front of her castle, thinking very deep thoughts. Mostly they were about why the heck her mother, Queen Athena, was making her choose a stupid husband! Annabeth would rather be a sailor, and ride the waves in a ship on the sea for the rest of her life. But, NOOO, apparently it's not proper for a lady to sail. The laws of royalty were so dam stupid!

"Hey Annabeth? Are you in there?" said the voice of Annabeth's best friend Thalia, from the other side of the door. Thalia had been her best friend for 12 years, ever since they had met at a children's' ball. They had spent it annihilating the decorations together! Thalia was very punk, and always spoke with a threatening undertone to her voice, she was the daughter of King Zeus, and was visiting princess at the time.

"No, and I'm going to be away and busy for the rest of the day. Go away!" Annabeth replied.

"But, it's you belated birthday party in three days! You've been 18 for a month and six days now. You have to find a dress for you, and we're here to get you ready for it!" Said Piper, one of Annabeth's maids. Piper's mother, Aphrodite owned a long line of dress shops, salons, and beauty parlors. Piper always had very good fashion advice, even if she hardly paid any attention to the way she looked.

"And sugar, we're here to make you look absolutely delicious," added Hazel, another maid, in her new orleanseasian drawl. Hazel was one of the 3 children of Duke Pluto working at the castle. Her brother and sister, Nico and Bianca, worked in the kitchens.

"Soon you'll be getting a man, 18th birthday and all!" she giggled out, "What better place to meet Prince Charming than at yer birthday ball!"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get out of my PJs and wake up. Then we can go to the royal tailor for my dress." Annabeth replied.

There was a quiet, but frantic, conversation outside of the door, with Thalia arguing to give Annabeth some privacy and Piper thinking aloud that Annabeth would take any opportunity to jump out the window and escape the ball. That was exactly what Annabeth was planning to do of course. The second they stopped hovering outside her door, she was going to take her already packed backpack, and make a dash for it.

No stuck up, egotistical princes for her! Nope! Annabeth loved the sea more than anything and that was where she was planning to go. To run down to the docks and be free forever! Ahh, the life of a sailor. Men had no idea how lucky they were! No gowns and "properness" and manners and all that annoying stuff _she_ had to live by. What Annabeth wouldn't give to be a boy!

Suddenly the voices in the hall ceased, seemingly coming to a final verdict. Annabeth, aware of this, snapped out of her daydream of being the captain of her ship.

"Annabeth, we've decided to give you 10 minutes to get ready. After that, we're coming in." Thalia snapped.

Perfect. Annabeth thought, just the right amount of time to be out of this prison of stone they call a castle, and on a ship bound for Africa! "Goodbye princess life," she mentally added.

Then without a second thought, Annabeth climbed out her bedroom window. Running as fast as she could away from her previous home (and still wearing her nightgown), Annabeth practically flew down to the docks.

**Cliffhanger-ish! (Sometime in this story there will be a literal cliff hanger which ends with someone hanging off a cliff, you'll have to wait though ;) )**

**But before you leave (and being the cliché person I am), I ask one thing of you, my dear readers. I ask that you give me some reviewing plez! You will be recognized in the next chapter! Flames will be accepted, though not appreciated.**

**PS: somewhere in this chapter I said the name of my favorite animal, review that and you get a special shout out!**

**;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**Me has OWD (Obsessive Winking Disorder, ****not**** very serious)**

**Until next time my friends!**


End file.
